


【娜俊】低地（上）

by galimatias



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galimatias/pseuds/galimatias
Summary: *勿上升





	【娜俊】低地（上）

**Author's Note:**

> *勿上升

黄仁俊站在路口，这是他第一次踏足这片领域，可能是为了和职业低人一等的居民相匹配，这片街区的地势也低，黄仁俊走下这个坡道就像是从人间堕入醉生梦死的地狱。这里与外界有着无形而又清晰的分界线，灯光更红，味道更浓，空气更湿，错落着的洗浴按摩和理发纹身的店面是不规则排列的方格，像是五彩缤纷的马赛克，他听见廉价的音响和吹风机半遮半露的鼓动，为了躲开脚下蜿蜒的不明污水，时不时就要跳一步的他甚至踩上了它们的节奏。一路上不是没有人过来拉他的胳膊，但他光是闻到那股脂粉混着烟尘的味道就快要吐了，他不明白自己身为律师的母亲哪里比不上这里二十块钱一次的婊子，能引得父亲一次又一次地钻到她们的裙子底下去。

“嗨~”  
黄仁俊没注意到自己已经在发呆，是另一个声音把他叫醒的，缺少维吉尔做向导的结果是他早已远离了来时的坡道，正站在一个没牌子的小屋门口，这里也没有嘈杂的音响和炫目的彩灯，相比之下甚至显得有点暗淡寂寞，有个人趴在窗框上对他摇手，窗框边放了个不知道是熊还是什么的棕黄色玩偶，圆不隆冬的爪子亲密地贴着主人的手肘，那绒布并不肮脏，干净得像是新的。  
“要买娜娜吗？”  
熊——暂且称之为熊吧——的主人托着腮，冲黄仁俊眨了眨眼。

——这儿还有雏妓啊。

黄仁俊立刻想起以前读过的那本内容远没有名字美好的名著，窗框此时像个画框，有着完美的分割比，粉头发的漂亮娜娜被框在里面，脖颈修长，锁骨深邃，好一个自然主义女主角。  
“娜娜很便宜的。”  
画框里的女主角还歪了歪头。  
“两百块一次。”

黄仁俊不知道他是不是鬼迷心窍了，他居然真的凑近了那个窗格，那只熊的爪子因此也差点触到他的手肘。这位娜娜和粗糙俗艳的街道不太匹配，他的背心很干净，和自己的夏季制服一样是蓝白条纹，落在窗框边缘的指甲修剪整齐，唯一能和这边看出点联系的只有他的粉红色头发，像是鲜嫩的桃子，仿佛一碰就会滴出汁水。  
“如果觉得进屋贵的话，在外面也可以哦，只要一百块一次。”  
画框里的娜娜勾了勾黄仁俊左胸那块布料。  
“黄，仁，俊，同学。”  
黄仁俊一抖，他身上这件夏季制服是没什么特殊的棉质短袖，但他忘记了摘名牌，不是把书包放下就不是学生了，他有些丢脸地意识到这一点。

可能是不满意黄仁俊太久的迟疑，画框里的娜娜撑着窗台跳了出来，他自然没有穿着裙子，黄仁俊不得不意识到他比自己高得多。他拉着黄仁俊到了一边的小巷，直接把黄仁俊向后抵在墙上。这条街的曲折比黄仁俊想象中更丰富，光线又下降一个等级之后，娜娜的脸一时间隐没进了黑暗，黄仁俊的视野里只剩下他那双明媚白昼一般光芒万丈的眼睛，他没给黄仁俊反应的机会，强买强卖好像是他的第一营业手段，好一个奸商，哦不，奸娼。

“仁俊带套了吗？”娜娜的指弯轻佻地划过黄仁俊的制服裤腰，叩了叩那里的皮带扣。“我是很健康的，我相信仁俊也很健康，不过如果仁俊不放心的话——”  
黄仁俊听见自己的声音，抖得他自己都要听不清了。  
“不……不用了。”  
他怕再晚一秒他就要后悔。

***

“可以亲吗？”

黄仁俊迟疑着点点头，娜娜的声音甜得像是要滴出蜜来，也确实滴下来了——他含着黄仁俊的嘴唇吮吸，舌尖灵活绵软，黄仁俊第一次发现自己的嘴唇是这么湿润的，他没想到要闭眼，娜娜的睫毛长得出奇，轻柔地扫着他的眼尾。黄仁俊紧绷的身体放松下来，踏实地靠住了身后的墙，接吻还是很好的，他迷迷糊糊地想。

娜娜的吻很快从他的嘴唇过渡到颈侧，略微的痒意让黄仁俊忍不住发出了一声呻吟，意识到这声音来自自己的时候黄仁俊连忙捂住了自己的嘴，这里晦暗的光线让他忘记了他此时是在外面，虽然不是大街，那也是小巷，不一定只有老鼠可以充当观众。脚边不远处的下水道排水口哗啦啦地响着，提醒着他这里还一点都不干净。

“仁俊可以叫哦。”娜娜撩了一把他的粉色头发，黄仁俊发现他的眉毛也是粉棕色的，原来眉毛也可以染色。  
“在看什么？”  
黄仁俊把心里想的老实说了出来，娜娜笑了，然后拉扯了一下自己睡裤的裤腰。  
“想知道这里什么颜色吗？”  
黄仁俊立马转过头不看，但那皮筋打在平坦腹肌上的声音太过清脆，就像打在他自己身上一样。除了这头亮色头发娜娜没什么地方像暗娼，没有暗娼会穿这种裤裆快掉到膝盖的松垮灰睡裤，松紧腰的粗硬褶皱感觉都能把皮肤勒出痕迹。

“不看也没关系，马上仁俊就会知道了。”

这句话的暗示未免太多，黄仁俊想到自己一会儿会把这个和自己年龄相仿的少年按在身下，内心涌出一股荒唐的雀跃，父亲沉迷的东西如今他也要领教，短裙和睡裤没什么高下之分，黄仁俊对自己的唾弃只持续了不到一秒。  
“不戴套的话本来是要加二十块的。”娜娜把他的头转回来，伸出两只细长的手指在他眼前晃了晃，仅仅是这样的简单动作也让黄仁俊觉得色情——他还挺贵，算价钱的话比父亲找的那个高了好几倍，难道睡裤真的比短裙高级吗？但是娜娜很漂亮，他觉得这个价位可能还算公道。  
黄仁俊抬手想把那两只手指拍下去，但那两只手指却勾住了他，蜿蜒地与他五指相扣。  
“不过今天给仁俊特别优惠。”

黄仁俊曾经连和他人的拥抱都没有过，但今晚却超高效率地一次到位了。娜娜没什么预兆地又覆上他嘴唇，这个亲吻很短，娜娜的嘴唇很快下移，同时被解开的还有他的制服衣领，他甚至听见了金属领夹弹开的一声响，而更清晰的另一声来自他的裤扣，微弱的晚风和娜娜的指尖同时掠过裸露皮肤，让他打了一个并非因为凉意的战栗。  
“喜欢吗？很喜欢吧？”娜娜在他耳边说着，尾音绵绵地上扬，手掌推高黄仁俊的上衣，八月太热了，显得抚摸他腰腹的那块他人的皮肤惬意地凉，黄仁俊在这舒爽的凉意中艰难地寻求着清明：“花钱的……是我，让……让我……你……”  
他不会形容那种行为，或者说他说不出那个字。

但是娜娜可以。

“不行哦。”  
“是娜娜来操你。”

那个他说不出的字是那样下流而充满诱惑。这才是娜娜真正的声音，褪去了甜蜜的包裹，在他耳边萦绕的这声判决低沉如同来自洞窟。下半身突然被掌握的猛烈刺激让黄仁俊发不出清晰的疑问句，但他的口型替他传达了那句为什么。娜娜低垂的笑眼和他对上，手下的动作不急不缓。  
“因为娜娜不是女孩子。”  
——什么狗屁不通的逻辑。

***  
女孩子可能真的不会这样。黄仁俊本来以为娜娜用手摸他已经很超过了，直到娜娜半跪下来含住了他。黄仁俊惊叫了一声弓起腰，手指向后猛地抠住了水泥墙。娜娜粉红色的头顶蓬松鲜艳，黄仁俊低头看了一眼就不敢看了，中国孩子从小得到的性教育就是没有性教育，看着自己的性器官让他觉得羞耻，也从不会把它和别人的嘴唇放在一起联想，今天之前他的每次勃起都是靠着冷水澡解决的。

“你不要……不要这样……”黄仁俊去推娜娜的肩膀，娜娜仰起头，嘴唇上沾着一点晶亮的水渍，随着他微笑的动作水渍的面积一下子扩大：“真的不要吗？这个不收钱，是赠送的呢。”  
“不要……不要。”黄仁俊抓住他的背心吊带，想把他提起来，“我不要这个。”  
他的力气自然没有大到可以成功，但是娜娜顺着他起身了，抓住了黄仁俊放在他肩膀上的手，一边笑一边握着它下移：“那仁俊是想要这个吗？”

他摸到了灼热坚硬的东西，他知道那是什么，他的手触电一般回缩，但娜娜的动作不像笑容那样温柔，黄仁俊的后背一下子撞在了墙上，娜娜的手指没有像刚才口交时那样停留在他的茎身，而是到了更往后的地方，黄仁俊整个身体都绷紧了，他隐约地察觉到男人和男人做应该是要用到这里的，但又实在无法具体地想象出这一过程。

“想接吻吗？仁俊？来接吻吧？”  
娜娜的嘴唇上还留有他的印迹，在吻中黄仁俊的痛呼也被迫咽下去了，娜娜的手指强硬地插入了他的身体，他的一条腿被抬起来挂在了娜娜的臂弯。娜娜的吻像是迷药一样致幻，娜娜的声音抹着蜜，一滴一滴把他融化。  
“很快就好了……快好了……”  
“仁俊不要哭……”  
那灵活的异物在身体里游走，像是一条柔滑的蛇，黄仁俊的头埋在娜娜的肩上，那里的肩窝堪堪撑住他的脸，他想说他没有哭，但是一张嘴就是呻吟，他听不出自己的声音是痛苦还是舒服，因为太破碎了。

按他的付出来算，这个人果然还是很贵。

***

“仁俊忍一忍哦。”  
娜娜的预告并不很及时，因为一瞬的空虚过后黄仁俊马上就感觉到自己体内的蛇换了一条，更粗也更硬，灼灼跳动的温度完全不像是冷血动物。  
“疼……疼！”黄仁俊叫了出来，本来扶着娜娜肋下的手猛地一抓，娜娜显然被抓痛了，低声地啊了一声。  
“对不起……”黄仁俊条件反射地道歉，然后听见娜娜在他耳边轻轻笑了。  
“仁俊不需要对不起哦，是娜娜错了，没有马上让仁俊舒服。”

那条蛇游走到不该去的地方了。  
还在自己体内吐出了信子。

黄仁俊觉得自己那难以启齿的地方着火了，而娜娜的阴茎是灭火器，正在向火苗燃烧的中心猛冲，他想让火熄灭，又好像没有那么想，黄仁俊重新回到了那个分不清痛苦还是舒服的状态，他感觉到娜娜平滑的腹肌贴着自己，磨蹭得自己的阴茎也挺立起来，上面除了娜娜的唾液还有新的液体，他抖着胳膊想要碰一碰，但半道被抓住了手腕。  
“不可以摸。”  
娜娜把他往墙上推得更高，抬头咬他的下巴。黄仁俊受不住痒往一边扭头，朦胧地看见好像有人骑着自行车冲这边过来，是邮递员吗？这里难道还有邮递员吗？

“有人！有人过来！会……会看到……”  
“不用担心，是送牛奶的大叔。”  
比起他的急切，娜娜的回应漫不经心，他的顶撞没有停下来，甚至没有向那边的方向看一眼，他拈住黄仁俊的下巴把他的脸扳回来亲吻，黄仁俊眼角的余光扫到自行车筐里整齐叠放的玻璃容器，里面的乳白色液体在灯光映照和石子颠簸下摇摇晃晃，让他有了不该有的联想。他不是娜娜，他不知道在送牛奶的人眼里可能老鼠打架都比巷子里的交媾有观赏性。  
“那也不要……不要——”  
黄仁俊的声音带上了哭腔，他第一次如此恐惧，手掌使劲推着娜娜的肩，想让他出去或者是把自己放下来，他甚至想自己为什么没有多花一百块进屋做算了，至少不会在这昏暗的巷口被人扒成这样按在墙上干，甚至还没有戴套。

不对，他花钱来嫖娼这件事本来就已经非常奇怪了。

看着黄仁俊脸上突然露出有点恍惚的神情，娜娜叹了口气，把黄仁俊的上衣向上翻起来，直到衣摆把黄仁俊的脸完全罩住。黄仁俊反应了几秒才意识过来，那一瞬间他想起了一个老套的笑话：澡堂失火，光着身子跑出来的时候捂哪里比较好？  
正确答案是脸。

可能还是感觉到了黄仁俊的强烈抵触，娜娜的抽送动作平缓下来，隔着黄仁俊的制服两个人再次接吻了，棉线的味道就是没有味道，黄仁俊感受到娜娜的鼻头磨蹭着他的，因为被唾液濡湿，布料的存在感变得微弱，仿佛真的是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，只要再用力点就能毫无缝隙地相互触碰，娜娜的舌尖挑了过来，将他的卷起，又用牙齿轻轻咬他的下唇，被齿缘刮起的棉线毛毛躁躁，沾染了唾液之后厮磨得黄仁俊唇舌都痒，忍不住就向对面的人越贴越近，黄仁俊甚至开始嫌弃这件给自己遮了羞的制服，那个送牛奶的过去了吗？他什么时候过去？他想赶快把这块布从头顶扯下来，既还给自己新鲜空气，也还给自己新鲜亲吻。

***

第一次高潮来得如此之快，黄仁俊被闷在自己的制服里，整个人都哆嗦着，他想咬住嘴唇顺便也锁住声音，但他的牙齿根本闭不紧，娜娜的吻使他的呻吟断断续续，他感觉到娜娜隔着衣料咬他的喉咙，太痒了，他更想叫。头颈被蒙住之后感官变得更加清晰，娜娜的喘息就像重低音一样在耳边环绕，他感觉到自己的内部正在绞紧，仿佛是要给体内的蛇施加绞刑。黄仁俊不知道自己是否射精了，也不知道那辆运送牛奶的自行车在什么时候过去，就像他同样不知道他其实已经在尖叫了。

这个人，娜娜，太厉害了，黄仁俊迷迷糊糊地想。他本来是来干什么的？他已经忘了，傍晚他放学回家，母亲因为抓到父亲嫖妓和父亲大打出手，一地的汤汤水水和碎瓷片。然后他扔下书包夺门而出，再然后他就在这里了。  
他甚至不知道父亲到底是不是在这儿嫖的妓。

“在想什么？”  
就在黄仁俊觉得自己快要窒息的下一秒，他的面前终于重新出现了颜色，他的身体被侧了过来，娜娜抬高了他的一条腿，在他的后脑勺吹气，好热，他想，八月是这么热的吗？不是说快要秋天了吗？黄仁俊向上抬起头，头顶拉着一排排错落的线，连缀着无数红色小灯，投射下脏兮兮的、暧昧的光，他想起小时候偷偷摸过的台灯灯泡，很烫——肯定是灯光照得他这么热。  
“好热……”  
他嘟囔，无法分辨是脸还是下身更热，他的呼吸像是高烧，汗水连着泪水，但即使如此他也放不下抱着娜娜脖子的胳膊，摸不到那突起的骨节他就要溺水了。

“那是因为仁俊太舒服了，再来一次仁俊会更舒服的。”

娜娜说着不着调的谎话，黄仁俊高潮了，但他还没有，黄仁俊能感受到体内的蛇头依旧精神百倍，不绝于耳的湿淋淋声响让黄仁俊把脸全藏在手腕，娜娜一边轻咬着他的耳垂，一边用完全说不上轻的力道捏住他的乳头揉按拉扯。娜娜的手托着他的大腿，他眼见那里的皮肤水光一片，娜娜仿佛并不觉得黏，他抬起膝盖抵住黄仁俊，腾出的一只手一路往上滑到黄仁俊胸前，将液体抹上挺立的乳首。黄仁俊忍不住哆嗦，这该死的色情的快感。

***

黄仁俊很快又射了一次，但是下身传来的颤抖没有任何减弱的迹象，他在吞咽口水的间隙低头去看娜娜和他连接在一起的地方，想起方才他们之间进行的关于毛发颜色的小小对话。  
“这回仁俊看清楚了吗？”娜娜挑了挑眉，一滴汗珠从他的眉骨上方滚落下来，看起来也像是粉红色。  
“看清楚了。”黄仁俊笑了，手指插进娜娜的头发里，发丝比他想象的柔软，他忍不住收拢手指又放开，反复好几次，像是抚摸。  
娜娜转头用脸去蹭蹭他的手背，然后把黄仁俊的臀部高高提起，撩起衣摆猛地由下往上插入，灼热阴茎顶到了黄仁俊自己都不知道的深处，他脚尖打颤，可他要绷得再紧点才能把褪到腿弯的内裤和长裤一起挂住。娜娜太用力了，碾着他使他的后背在水泥墙上不停刮擦，黄仁俊觉得自己的制服快要在墙上蹭破了，这万万不能。  
“轻一点……衣服会坏……”  
他颤颤巍巍地抬起手指去推娜娜，但是他的指尖因为酥软而蜷缩，全无一点作用，他听见娜娜低笑了一声，然后头就又被蒙住了。  
娜娜脱下了他自己的那件背心罩在了黄仁俊身上，他背心的布料远不如黄仁俊身上那件，材质是低廉的化纤，但是呼吸之间黄仁俊闻见了洗衣粉的味道，清新的皂角混着一点少年人的汗水，比毫无气味的棉线好得多，他艰难地动了动脖子把背心抖下去恢复视线，对面娜娜汗湿的裸体在阴影里闪着光。少年人的清瘦骨骼上覆着轮廓分明的薄薄肌肉，脖颈和胸前有着分明的晒痕，锁骨与胸肌的交界挂着一个小小的银色十字架，随娜娜的胸膛一起起伏，黄仁俊想做这一行的也信上帝吗？虽然他确实被娜娜操得要去见上帝了。  
娜娜把他翻了个身，让他的脸对着墙，从后面重新进入他，他的脚踝从帆布鞋里踩了出来，卷好的裤脚散开了，随着娜娜的顶弄一下一下地扫着地面的沙土。黄仁俊没时间想衣服被弄脏的事情，水泥墙粗糙的墙面磨得他手掌有些痛，但娜娜把手臂弯了过来让他的额头顶着。这时候的体贴仿佛救命稻草，黄仁俊的腰塌下来，被娜娜一把拦住，他忍不住去咬那小臂，但他又使不上什么力气，只能把口水流在那上面，连牙印也留不下一个。他听见娜娜在他身后笑，呼吸喷在他后颈，让他半边身子都酥麻。

“仁俊舒服吗？很舒服吧？”

黄仁俊说不出话，只能流泪，他一抽一抽的鼻音抽噎像是肯定的嗯嗯，这比大声叫床要煽情多了，他湿得像刚从水里捞出来，汗水和体液成了他的染色剂，把他由白皙染得粉红，他不知道娜娜的头发是否也掉色，他现在看什么都是粉红色的了。他们每一寸肌肤都贴在一起，摩擦着发出不算太钝的声音，娜娜虽然和他一样瘦，但是手臂有着坚韧舒展的肌肉，支撑着他使他不至于跪在地上，黄仁俊已经不太清楚高潮的定义，不是射精就是高潮，不是忍不住声音就是高潮，对于他而言，高潮是此刻的每分每秒。

就是这样，就该这样。黄仁俊不是一个笨人，相反，他还很机灵，只是在这种事情上，机灵并不管什么用，没有人能拒绝性快感，哪怕是已经上过一千次床的人也不行，于他而言，这是个未知的神秘领域，但对于娜娜，这显然已经是他的sweet home。黄仁俊最开始哭是因为害怕，现在哭也还是因为害怕，他太舒服了，舒服得可怕。娜娜那根他明明也有的东西仿佛有种魔力，往他的身体里越钻越深，加上他的抚摸他的吻，让他舒服得快死了。如果让黄仁俊在清醒的时候权衡，他也觉得他此时获得的东西的价值远超他付的一百块。  
就算他是被操的那个也一样。

“虽然我很想射在里面，但我不想让仁俊生病。”  
娜娜把已经第三次高潮的黄仁俊翻过来，舔了舔黄仁俊的锁骨凹陷，那里盛了几滴汗水，可能也有几滴眼泪，黄仁俊睁着眼，但是睫毛被眼泪黏连住了，棕色的眼瞳有点懵懂地看着他，让他忍不住想骂句脏话。

黄仁俊不知道为什么娜娜明明要射了还要用这么大力气插他，他的大腿根被娜娜的指腹按得通红，随着转身他觉得娜娜的阴茎在他内部又深钻了一圈，他看见娜娜张着嘴唇喘息，那粉红色的两瓣看起来娇嫩欲滴，似乎可以治愈他的干渴，于是他凑过去，小心地舔了舔。就在那瞬间，他感觉有凉丝丝的东西顺着自己大腿流了出来，比眼泪更滑，比汗水更黏。片刻寂静中他只能听见下水道哗哗的声响，这座城市正在排泄它的欲望，和他们一样。

“给你。”  
两个人都喘了很久，黄仁俊从制服裤子口袋里掏出已经皱皱巴巴的一百块，展平拍在娜娜的胸口，他手还是抖，腰带扣了半天才扣好，制服肯定是已经脏得不能看了，回家的时候要想一个合适的借口——如果母亲还提得起兴趣问的话。  
娜娜把套在黄仁俊身上的属于他的背心撸下来，重穿回自己身上，后背的地方理所当然地磨破了，露出的线头染上了墙砖的灰黑颜色，他把钞票和顺来的小东西一起塞进睡裤的口袋，捧住黄仁俊的脸缠绵地舔他的嘴唇。  
“不要了，像小狗。”  
欲望过后黄仁俊整个人都被羞耻感席卷，他低头躲开娜娜的亲吻，仿佛把领口扣到最上面就能把今晚的一切一笔勾销，这条街区和他来的时候一样酒绿灯红，但他知道他已经变得不一样了，娜娜干涸的精液黏在他的腿上，上衣摩擦着乳头一阵刺痛。

“我们仁俊还会来吗？”  
“还会再买娜娜一次吗？”  
黄仁俊不回答，因为他知道无论画框里还是画框外，娜娜都是想出来就随时能够出来的。娜娜贴着他，手还放在他的腰上，潮湿的睫毛扫着他的颈侧，耳边的低语是拉他进入深渊的邀请。  
“钱不够的话赊账也可以哦。”

End.


End file.
